


Beatrice's Visit

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Webkinz
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Beatrice has had a happy day. It is the month of April, and she has some things she wants to do with her friends. Almost every month of the year she plans to spend time with only one friend. Who is it this month of April? Find out





	1. Chapter 1

One April day, Beatrice, who happens to be a orange and white cat, was feeling to be in the mood to go to the academy to talk with Ms. Cowoline, who is the teacher at the academy. She left her place around ten that morning.

Beatrice took the bus. She hasn’t yet learned how to drive quite yet, but she will learn. Her friends were nowhere to be seen when she left so they would know where she was going.

She ended up leaving a note instead in case someone was looking out to see where she was.

Here is what the note said:

Hi, everyone.

I will be gone for a while. I will be visiting Ms. Cowoline for a question or two. I also need to pick up some food. I am not sure how long I will be. I will call you when I am on my way home.

Love,

Beatrice

Then she went to town and wait for the bus. She takes the bus when she needs to go into town for errands like this. The bus took about five minutes or so to take her to the academy.

Beatrice is a very smart student at the academy. She had been there for about eight years now, and is in the upper class, which means she is a senior.

It turned out Ms. Cowoline was there. It looked like she had returned from a bathroom break.

“Hello, Beatrice. What a pleasant surprise to see you today. What brings you here?”

“I was wanting to talk to you about something.”

“What’s that, dear?”

“I thought I saw one of my friends cheating on a test last week. I thought it made sense to tell you myself.”

“Who did you say it was?”

“It was Pancho.”

Pancho was another good friend of hers. He happened to be a some kind of frog.

“I will talk to him about it tomorrow,” Ms. Cowoline told her.

“Thank you. I will tell him you want to visit with him tomorrow.”

“Good. Tell him it would be first thing in the morning.”

“I will do that. He won’t like hearing that I told on him.”

“You did the right thing, dear. I am happy you came right away to tell me.”

Today was a half – day of school. Her best subject was math, along with history. Pancho liked math also, but wasn’t that good as she was. Maybe that’s why he cheated, and that didn’t make Beatrice very happy.

So she made her next stop to one of the closest stores nearby her place where she and her forty – nine friends live.

Her closest friend was Seth. He was the second one who moved in after she did. He is a Siamese.

He was out of food as well, and that made sense she go shopping today.

She liked playing Go Fish with him, and it was a favorite of theirs. They mostly played a two – person game. Seth wins most of the games.

She also had to pay a visit to Dr. Quack as well. He called the other day or two to remind her she had an appointment with him that morning. He also had some surgeries to attend to this afternoon.

She liked him a lot. She takes good care of herself, and that includes eating less chocolate and sweets. He had put her on a diet, so this is why she tries not to eat many sweets, but will time to time on occasions.

She didn’t have long to wait for him to call her in. She saw there were about fourteen others waiting to see him. None of the patients she didn’t recognize or knew. She really didn’t care about it. They could either be parents of those who are with family that are in surgery.

Dr. Quack is friendly, but he looked like he was very busy today. Beatrice understood busy.

“Hello, Beatrice. How are you today?” Dr. Quack asked.

“I am good. Just doing some errands is all,” she answered.

“Keeping yourself out of trouble is always a good idea.”

She had to agree.

“You have some patients that are waiting for you in the waiting room.”

“Yes, I know. This appointment shouldn’t be very long.”

“Okay. I want to get started now and get it over with.”

“All right. I agree with you about visiting me out of the way.”

So they began her appointment.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next morning, Drowsy, who was a love frog, was standing in front of the kitchen stove at breakfast.

“Morning, Drowsy,” she said and yawned.

It was early – barely light outside.

“Good morning, Bea. How was your night?”

“It was all right,” she answered as she got into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Their kitchen was styled from the fifties. Beatrice had always liked that decade for some reason.

When she moved to Kinzville, Beatrice stopped at the Kinz Store, where they picked up what they were in need of. It is mostly Bea who visits there.

“You look like you have something on your mind.”

“You bet I do, Drowsy. I did what I had to do yesterday.”

“What did you do, my friend?” Drowsy asked.

“I talked with Ms. Cowoline yesterday morning. I had to see her about something.”

“You don’t sound very happy.”

“I don’t. I saw her because I had something to tell her.”

“What did you tell her?”

The two looked in the direction that they had left the cereal boxes the other day.

“Remember that math test we had the other day?”

She nodded when they saw a couple of their other friends walked in. Barry, Christmas, Candace, Seth, and Forrest Gump joined them.

“Good morning, everyone,” Barry, a polar bear greeted his family.

“Morning, Barry. How did your night go?” Beatrice asked.

“Good, thank you for asking.”

He grabbed out a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a cup of coffee as well.

Pancho finally walked in, but he was yawning.

“Hello, Pancho. Glad to see you had a good night’s rest,” Seth told him.

Seth moved into Kinzville shortly after she did. Seth loves his family like everyone else in this household does.

“Pancho, may I say something?” Beatrice asked.

“What’s that?”

“I saw Ms. Cowoline yesterday morning. She wants to talk with you today.”

“About what?”

“The math test we had not too long ago.”

“I know what you’re talking about. Of course I remember it,” he said.

He told himself that she told on him because of cheating on that certain test. Yes, he likes math, but she scores higher than he does.

“That’s why I went in. I saw you cheat on that test.”

None of the other Kinzville members seemed to pay that much attention, but when they did, they showed faces of shock.

“You shouldn’t be cheating, Pancho,” Cheetio said.

Cheetio happens to be a cheetah. He is also another good friend.

Then everyone else showed up. They all said good – morning and talked about other things. Then it was time to head over to the Academy for them.

A clock in the house told them they had about another fifteen minutes or so to get ready for school.

“Don’t be disappointed, Bea. You did the right thing by telling her the truth,” Drowsy told her as they hugged.

“Thanks, but it still doesn’t feel right to tell on others like that.”

“Just put this behind you, Bea. It’s over with.”

“I hope you’re right, Drowsy.”


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Beatrice and Seth got the chance to talk for a while.

“What is this whole thing about Pancho getting a grade that he didn’t deserve?” Seth asked as they began to play chess.

“I thought I saw one of you cheating on one of you looking to copy the answers. At least I thought smart.”

“That really was a smart thing you did there,” Seth agreed.

“At least I have someone to talk alone with tonight. You are a really good friend. You have been one of my best friends.”

“Thanks. I have been here in Kinzville as long as you have. I have something else to say,” he added.

“What?”

“I remember you said something about visiting Dr. Quack today.”

“I sure did. He sounded like he was in a good mood.”

“He usually is,” Seth agreed, and then added, “he’s the best doctor in Kinzville.”

“I can’t argue there. I do have something else I would like to share.”

He moved one of his pawns as he continued looking at her. He had been the second pet to move in after she was living alone. She loves her family.

Then they heard Candace knock on the door.

“Can I come in? I hope I am not interrupting anything,” she told them.

“Please tell us what’s on your mind,” Beatrice told her friend, and then added, “checkmate.”

“Wow. That is a nice move you made there,” Seth told her.

“Thank you. We’re listening.”

“Pancho said something about you earlier, but you probably wouldn’t like it.”

“Is it me or Seth?”

“You. He didn’t seem to like you wouldn’t care if he told you himself.”

“What did he say about me?” Beatrice asked.

“He said you are being a pain in the butt because you told Ms. Cowoline on his cheating on that test.”

“Tell him I want to talk with him about it later.”

“Okay, Bea. Do you want me to send him in now?”

“No, you don’t have to, Candace. I will just talk with him later.”

“Anything you two need?”

“Not now, but thank you and checkmate,” Seth said.

“Who is winning?”

“She is.”

“You do have talent for chess, Beatrice. Can you and I play sometime?”

“Sure. I shall look forward to it.”

Just then the caterpillar, whose name happened to be Kate joined them. She was eating some fruit.

“What’s going on in here?” she asked when she entered the living room.

“Talking about Pancho and chess,” Seth told Kate.

“I’m sure you did. Drowsy was still planning on having leftover pizza and ham,” Kate told them.

“My favorite,” he said and started to lick his mouth.

“That Drowsy sure has the gift of cooking,” Candace said.

Everyone in the room had to agree.

“Let’s have Bea and Seth finish their game,” Candace told Kate.

“I see your point. Let’s go play outside. It’s a nice day, anyway. Do you want to join us?” Candace asked.

“Maybe later. We still want to play chess,” Beatrice answered.

“Good idea. I am up for a few more games,” Seth told her.

‘Okay. Then I will be thinking about going to bed,” she told him and began to yawn.

Once their friends had left, Seth said, “You haven’t said anything about your appointment with Dr. Quack.”

“I know. I was interrupted. Why are you showing interest in my health?”

“We have known each other for about seven or eight years now enough to know each other’s health.”

What he had just said is so true.”

“Remember the diet he put me on?”

“Sure. What about it?”

“He said I am doing well and thinks I should stick with it. I feel a lot happier with this diet thing.”

Seth stared at her for a while. He could tell that she did loose some weight.

“You look good, Bea. You do look like you have lost weight and none of us noticed.”

“So I noticed. I have been talking Christmas into doing the same thing, but I think he looks like he’s been gaining some.”

“You are right. I have noticed that also. May I ask you something?” he asked.

“What?”

“It might be a bit personal, but would you let Pancho do this on his own next time something like this happens again?”

“I will try.”

“Okay. This is not our business when something like this happens.”

“I know, Seth. I had to do something about it. I am happy I had to say something.”

Barry, who is a polar bear, walked in.

“Hi, guys. What’s going on in here?” he asked, scratching his head.

“Just playing chess and checkmate,” she told him.

“Two in a row. You should join a chess team here in Kinzville,” Seth told her.

“I don’t know about that one, but I have given it some thought.”

“I just thought I would say something about it. You could probably start a chess team,” Sapphire told her.

Sapphire is another good friend of theirs. She walked in just now. She wanted to see what Bea and Seth were doing.

“What’s going on in here?” she asking, putting one of her fingers in her mouth since she had just finished having some leftover spaghetti from the night before.

“Chess,” he answered, and then added, “checkmate.”

“About time. At least you got to win this game.”

“I know. I still think you should join a chess team or create one. Maybe Ms. Cowoline would like to join.”

Seth laughed when he said that.

“That’s a good one, Seth. You should mention it to her when you have the chance. Maybe Tabby would like to join also.”

“I don’t think Tabby would be interested. You know how busy she gets in the employment office,” Beatrice told Sapphire.

“I know, but it was just a thought.”

Ever since Seth had moved in with her, Beatrice was starting to show interest in chess. She has the patience for concentration for a game like this.

“Bea, Seth, I am going to town and go bowling. Would either of you like to come?” Sapphire asked.

“Not at this time, but thank you. I thought it was too late to go bowling at night.”

“Not for me.”

Sapphire likes to stay up late, and Beatrice usually likes going between nine – thirty and ten.

“Maybe we’ll join you some other time, Sapphire. Are you going bowling with anyone?” Beatrice asked and began to yawn again.

“Arte is. He invited me to come along.”

“That was nice of him.”

“Got that right, Seth. You know how friendly he is.”

“Of course I know. Maybe Sapphire should join a bowling team and you can join chess,” Seth told her.

“I am ready to call it quits when this next game is over,” Beatrice told him when Sapphire left.

“Good idea. I am thinking of the same thing,” he agreed and began to yawn.

“I thought of it first,” she told him.

“Yes, you did. I will give you credit on this one.”

They played one more game. The clock chimed ten when they finished. He offered to put the game away.

“Thanks for putting the game away. I am heading to bed now.”

“I will see you in the morning. You surprise me because every time we play chess you get better.”

“You have told me that before, Seth. I will see you in the morning.”

After that, they both kissed one another and then she went to bed and fell asleep.  
“I will see you in the morning. You surprise me because every time we play chess you get better.”

“You have told me that before, Seth. I will see you in the morning.”

After that, they both kissed one another and then she went to bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, on their way to the academy, she and her friends walked together. Beatrice and Pancho were in the back of line so they could talk.

“Can we talk, Pancho?”

“Sure. What do you have in mind?”

“I want to talk about why you cheated on that latest test Ms. Cowoline gave us.”

“Why did you bring it up?”

“Because I have the feeling we had to do something about you not having the grade you wanted.”

“Beatrice, we don’t need to talk about this. I will go visit Ms. Cowoline about it at lunchtime.”

“You promise?” she asked the tree frog.

“Yes.”

“Good. I will not get into that conversation between you two. It doesn’t involve me. I have done my share to tell, and the rest is up to you.”

“Fine. I have to see Arte after school. I want to talk with him about that gem hunt we’ve had for several years.”

She nodded. They all enjoy the hunt for gems, and they wanted to see what happens if they found them all.

“I like hunt too, Pancho. Do you want to make up on our friendship after you talk with Ms. Cowoline?”

“Why would we stop being friends if I cheated on a test? We live in the same house.”

“I would hate to lose a friend and have that friend leave for good,” she told him.

“I feel the same way. I want to apologize for those names I shared with Candace.”

“I will accept your apology, Pancho. You have been one of my good friends. Seth is the closest because he moved in after I did.”

“When did Venus move in?”

Venus is a husky. She was third who moved in after her and Seth. Then she had to build on so Venus could have her own room.

She took off her glasses because she felt an itch coming. Instead she ended up with a sneeze.

“Bless you.”

“Thank you, Cupid.”

Cupid happens to be a love monkey.

“Welcome,” was her answer.

“Thank you accepting my apology, Bea. I don’t appreciate you saying anything about my cheating on the test. I did that on the answers from Venus’s paper.”

“Why did you do such a thing? You know I never do that.”

“I had to do that because I didn’t study hard enough and I am good at that subject, Bea. Let’s work together on studying when a math test or quiz comes up.”

“Let me keep that in mind, Pancho. I can’t say anything about that at the moment. I do appreciate you apologizing to me.”

“I did that because I still want to keep your friendship for as long as we live here on Earth.”

“We’re not going to lose each other, Pancho.”

“I agree with you. Let’s forget about my cheating. Can you do that?”

“Yes.”

“That’s good. I will talk with you again at lunch.”

“Fine with me. Is it just the two of us or are the others joining us?”

“Either way doesn’t matter to me. I like hanging out with the others also.”

“We all like hearing the from a good friend like you.”

Then they heard the school bell rang for class.

They weren’t in all of the classes together, but they don’t sit by each other because of distraction.

It was only ten after eight when the school day started. Then she and Pancho agreed to see each other at lunch. They mostly had afternoon classes together, and that was about it.

“See you at lunch,” he told her.

“See you then.”


	5. Chapter 5

Beatrice was happy to see that she was able to get the talk with Pancho and Ms. Cowoline off her mind. When she was alone without her other friends, Bea decided now was the time she does that. It always makes her feel happy about that. All of her friends weren’t around her right now. They were all over town, wanting to do other things.

Beatrice never really cared about lying in the bathtub with a bubble bath for a while. She mostly go in and out, and that was about it. She was finishing getting all dried with her light blue towel when she heard the phone ring.

“Hello?” she said.

“Hi, Bea. Do you mind coming down for a minute?”

It was her closest friend, Seth.

“Where are you?” Beatrice asked him.

“I’m at the arcade with Donny and Noelle. We’d like to have you help us out on Cash Cow.”

“Why do you need my help with that game?”

“Because you’re really good at it and do better than we do. What do you say?” he asked.

“Just give me a few more minutes and I’ll be right over.”

“I hope we weren’t interrupting anything,” he told her.

Cash Cow was one of their favorites besides Go Fish. She put the phone back where it was before. She wanted to do a few more things before she joined Noelle and Seth at the arcade. She finished doing what she needed to do. She decided that when she returns, she could do her laundry. Yes, Beatrice is very independent, and he is very good with it and also likes.

Once again she took the bus to the arcade. She didn’t really see anyone she knew on the bus, but she seemed not to care about that. She got off the bus about twenty minutes later. She thanked the driver as she stepped down. Bea found Seth waiting outside the door. He had a big smile on his face. When she got closer, they both hugged one another.

“What do you need help with?”

Seth told her.

“I’ll see what I can do. Who’s playing right now?”  
“Noelle’s turn,” he told her.

Noelle does a good job at the game, but isn’t that strong of a player like Bea and Seth are. Noelle gave her a smile. 

“You look nice today, Bea. Did you just take a shower?”

She saw that her friends noticed.

“Yes, I did.”

She pushed her glasses up when she said that. She’d been wearing glasses for a few years now and feels happier that she could see a lot better.

“I have a idea, Bea.”

“What’s that, Seth?”

“Do you want to play chess tonight?”

“I’d love that. Do you think you can try to cream me out?”

“I can try,” he answered.

When Noelle went to the next level, both Bea and Seth watched what moves she played on this level.

“I don’t see why you called for my help, you two. You’re doing good for yourselves.”

What she had just told her friends was true. Noelle was now up to level five and then game over.

“You did just fine, Noelle.”

“Thanks, Bea. I’ve been living here in Kinzville for a while now, and I am always stuck at level five. I can’t get any higher than that.”

Bea stuck around for a while longer and watched Seth take his turn. She and Noelle said not a word while he had his turn. They wanted him to concentrate, so they wouldn’t bother to distract him. Seth did a little better than Noelle’s level five. He ended up playing all the way to level seven.

“This is where you come in, Bea,” he told her.

He stopped. He didn’t want to end at that level.

They watched her as she finished the level for him. Now the game was at level eight. The game ended at level eight.

“Thank you for helping us, Bea,” she said.

“Be glad to help anytime.”

“We like it when you’re being helpful to others,” he told her.

“I know. Is that okay with you two if I leave now? I’d like to have some alone time.”

“That’s fine, Bea. Noelle and I will see you soon.”

“Be safe when you return home.”

They didn’t get to say a word when they watched her walk out of sight. This was the last time she would make another trip to town for today. Now it was time to return home and read today’s newspaper edition.


	6. Chapter 6

Beatrice was happy to see that she had accomplished her things like telling Ms. Cowoline about Pancho, visiting Dr. Quack, talking with her friends (especially Seth), playing chess, and grocery shopping.

This told her that she had everything on her list is complete. Now she had a happy face that told her she had everything she needed to do accomplished.

She looked at the time, which was five fifty PM. It was getting close to dinnertime, and they normally ate after six. She remembered tonight was Drowsy’s turn to cook again. That love frog sure does love to be around food, Beatrice told herself as she smiled. Drowsy even enjoyed doing the desserts as well.

Bea heard Drowsy join her.

“What’s wrong, Bea? You look bored,” Drowsy told her.

“Nothing really, Drowsy. Just waiting for the day to be over with,” Bea answered.

“True. I’m ready to call it a day too. Should we go to bed together at the same time?” Drowsy suggested.

“I like that idea. Again we could go at different times,” Drowsy told her.

“I heard from Sapphire that you had everything you wanted to accomplish in the past week. I’m happy for you,” Drowsy said as the love frog hugged the orange and white cat.

“It makes me feel good about it, too. Looks like your turn is coming soon.”

“I can’t argue there, Bea. I’m looking forward to seeing what is on the list for me to accomplish.”

“I understand, Bea. Are you getting hungry?”

She nodded and answered, “Yes, I am. What do you have in mind?”

“Not sure. You can help with ideas if you’d like,” Drowsy told her.

“I guess I will. At least two is better than one.”

They saw Seth speak in the living room and found them sitting on the couch.

“Am I interrupting anything, ladies?” Seth asked.

“No, Seth. Bea and I are just talking about how happy she is about having her list accomplished for this month.”

“It sure is a lot of work for sure. Can I join in the group hug?”

“There’s plenty of room for that,” Beatrice told him as he joined them.

Now the Siamese hugged the orange and white cat and the love frog. They returned it back.

“Thanks, you two. I enjoyed this hug,” Bea said.

Seth kept her company as they watched Drowsy leave them.

“Thanks,” he told her.

“Seth, I was telling Drowsy it could be her turn someday and have a list of what she can do for accomplishment,” Bea told him.

“I agree. We all need a list like that.”

After he said that, they hugged one more time.


End file.
